The Careful Gift
by AWriterThatCan'tSpell
Summary: A Marble Hornets Fanfiction. Masky has been a very hard worker.


**_ Author's_Note_ **I don't really have much to say on this story. I'm going to keep it a one shot. (Unless I feel I can continue it without ruining it.) I have been supporting this couple for a while bit now, and got the idea for it while wondering how these two would spend time together and such. You should know that this story supports certain theories of Marble Hornets. Theories like, 'Masky works for Slender Man/The Operator' and 'totheark is Masky's channel.' Oh well, please enjoy._

If I were to describe the living space that Masky had found himself to be living in for past few months, the words 'dark' and 'messy' could never be said enough.

Even in the day time, like now, it was very dim and dismal looking. The faint light entering from the heavily blinded window darted on the grayish walls, turning them a dirty sky blue. In the living room, there were few objects to be listed. A couch that looked like it was tossed and changed often, with its cushions scattered about. Pieces of paper, either clipped in neat squares or shredded completely, littered the entire floor. The small buzz of a busted up lap top was the only sounds coming from this room, with the masked man hovering over its key pad.

Masky paced around the room, trying to keep himself occupied. Kicking and reading over scraps of parchment, arranging the couch and its cushions to resemble something like that of a fort, looking through the thick blinds of the window to see if anyone was outside the building before shying away from the light that feel like needles to his eyes, until finally checking up on the computer to see how far along his video had come.

Yes, his video response was on its last 15 minutes of being fully uploaded. It wouldn't be long until his response would be seen by many people, including Jay, Alex, and any other questioning eyes. He could hardly wait, because as soon as it was uploaded would he finally allow himself to sleep for a bit. He had discovered that going too long without food and sleep pained him more than the dreaded sun light ever could. Though with all the work on this video, he had forgotten to satisfy both needs. His body felt tired and foggy, his want for sleep was beating his much greater need for food at the moment.

He continued to hover over the lap top, bored with the couch fort he had been constructing and ripping up coupons, he had settled with standing and watching the uploaded bar get closer and closer to the end.

5 minutes remaining, maybe he would allow himself to sleep in his new fort, instead of half hiding/half sleeping in the coat closet like usual…

A loud sound broke his thoughts, a sound coming from upstairs. Instead of investigating, he snatched his computer and dove into the trusty coat closet.

With the door shut tight, he waited. The only light being from the dim monitor glow, he crouched on the discarded couch cushion, one leg held close to his chest and the other angled awkwardly at his side. His breathing labored, besides the fact that he was scared, he hadn't eaten in a long while. The simple action put a great strain on his frail body.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his video was now ready to be sent out. He hurried to finish the posting , even with the fake that his shaking fingers caused more mistakes and therefore took up more time.

After it was posted, but before he could sigh relief, he heard the floor just outside his closet creak. Masky's breath caught in his throat as he witnessed the knob turn ever so slowly, ever so silently, before opening outward.

A terrifyingly tall person loomed in the doorway, his facial features absent on the pale one's head, standing without the slightest bit of movement.

The smaller, much more frightened figure pressed himself against the wall as much as he could. His eyes wide , and if the mask were not in the way, you would be able to see his mouth hanging open, before beginning to speak with a voice that was not used often, broken.

"_P-please…! I-I uploaded it! It's out! I did everything you said!" _He faltered on the last part of the sentence, seeing as the person didn't respond.

When 5 heavy seconds passed, he decided to hold his computer up, the screen facing the slender man, _"S-see? I did it, just… Please…"_ He lowered it back to his side, beginning to shake even more, _"Please don't…"_

The man moved, making Masky flinch and slam his head against the wall. He ignored the throbbing pain this caused though, shutting his eyes as tight as they'll go.

He felt a small pressure in his lap, and the atmosphere suddenly dropped in pressure. As if everything had gone back to normal.

Once he had caught his breath, he looked down to see that an apple had found its way into his lap. The Operator was long gone.

Exhausted, he picked up to examine the fruit. The sight of it made his stomach growl, but he controlled himself. It was clear by the color that it was fresh. Bright and brilliantly red, it had to be just as juicy too. But should he really eat this?

Why would the very figure that tormented his mind and body so much bring him such a tempting gift?

Against his judgment, he lifted the mask up from the bottom part of his face and took large, messy bites. Things like this taste all the better when you have worked long and hard for them.


End file.
